200 Signs For You
by Hanyo4
Summary: "Hawa keberadaanku aja jarang kau notis. apalagi perasaanku?" [NijiMayu] /Happy Birthday Nijimura Shuuzo/


Kilatan cahaya menyinarinya bertubi-tubi.

Di bawah lampu sorot paling terang, ia berdiri, mengalunkan lagu dengan suara seindah nyanyian dewa—versi _rock._

Sebagai pesohor negeri ini, ia dipaksa untuk tampil sempurna di atas panggung. Paras tampan tentulah hanya nilai tambahan untuk menghasilkan pundi-pundi yen. Berbalut pakaian mewah, Nijimura Shuuzo, berusaha keras menghibur para pendengarnya.

Banyak wanita dan pria yang terpesona kepadanya.

Namun di antara jutaan orang yang mengenalinya, hanya satu yang benar-benar tahu siapa Nijimura Shuuzo sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **200 Signs for you**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

 **Story © Hanyo4**

 _ **A NijiMayu Fanfiction for Nijimura Shuuzo's birthday**_

 **Warning :** Bahasa tidak baku, dan sangat OOC.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah dokumen tebal dilempar di atas meja. Nijimura yang tadinya sedang duduk bersandar jadi harus menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya.

Mayuzumi Chihiro, manager pribadinya memandang sang aktor dengan lengan berlipat di depan dada. "Event _fanmeet_. Rencananya tiketnya akan dibagikan secara acak untuk orang-orang yang beli albummu."

Alis Nijimura mendaki naik. Tentu saja ia tahu event _fanmeet_ yang akan dilaksanakan esok sore. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan benda yang diberikan managernya ini."Terus?"

"Kau harus tanda tangan. Minimal duaratus lembar." Ucap Mayuzumi monoton.

"Hah? Ogah! Bisa sengklek tanganku nantinya." Bibir yang terlanjur _offside_ kian dimajukan.

Jengkel, Mayuzumi memukulnya dengan gulungan dokumen tepat di kepala. "Yang ada otakmu yang sengklek. Tanda tangan aja mager. Jadi heran kenapa kau bisa popular gini."

Nijimura menarik ujung bibirnya. "Selalu ada tempat untuk orang tam—oy Chihiro dengarkan aku dulu! Jangan asal pasang muka jijik kayak gitu!"

"Pokoknya gamau tahu! Besok pagi semua itu harus sudah selesai ditanda tangani!" Mayuzumi berujar sambil beranjak pergi.

"Kok pagi? Bukan acaranya sore ya?"

"Yaa kan mau dipacking-in dulu sama pihak staf. Awas sampai hilang selembar, itu medianya pas-pasan!" Kemudian punggung Mayuzumi hilang setelah pintu berkayu jati itu tertutup.

Nijimura mendengus kesal.

Belum hilang penatnya setelah tampil _on air_ selama dua jam penuh, kini ia harus mengerjakan tugasnya yang lain—yang sialnya lumayan melelahkan.

Huh, tahu begini pas debut dulu ia tak usah buat tanda tangan yang susah-susah. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa memalsukannya kan kalau begini ceritanya?

Pemuda surai arang itu bangkit dari kursi nyamannya seraya mengambil amplop tebal pemberian Mayuzumi tadi. Mungkin ia akan mengerjakannya setelah berendam air hangat di apartemen pribadinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, Nijimura mulai mengerjakan prnya berbekal sebuah spidol berwarna hitam, amplop itu dibuka.

Isinya hanya setumpuk kertas foto berukuran 4R.

Irisnya membola ketika foto-foto itu dibalik.

Tidak, ia pasti tidak salah ambil tadi. Apa Mayuzumi sedang mengerjainya? Kenapa isinya foto-foto mereka semua?

Satu persatu lembaran foto dibuka dan diamati lekat-lekat.

 _Si monyong sedang sial._ Sebuah tulisan di pojok bawah foto yang menampilkan dirinya sedang terpeleset di atas es i abaca sembari tersenyum.

Kemudian pada lembaran selanjutnya, sebuah foto saat ia sedang berlatih _acting_ dengan sungguh-sungguh tertulis ; _Semangat! Jangan kalah sebelum berperang._

Nijimura kadang tidak bisa menebak pikiran pemuda kelabu itu.

Kenapa setelah membaca foto-foto ini wajahnya jadi terasa panas.

Nijimura terus membolak-balik foto-foto itu. mukanya kian panas ketika di akhir-akhir, kalimat yang tertulis makin romantis seperti,

 _Kalau lagi tidur begini, si monyong jadi tambah manis._

Atau,

 _Dasar playboy. Godain cewe mulu padahal udah punya hatiku._

Atau bahkan,

 _Kopi hitam ini jadi terasa manis jika diminum sambil mendengarkan nyanyianmu._

Dan yang terakhir,

 _Haruskah aku menunggu hingga bulan terbelah jadi dua?_

Sial.

Cukup sudah, Nijimura jengah jadinya. Ia tak sabar untuk bertatap muka dengan pemilik muka triplek itu!

Ponsel di atas meja langsung ia rogoh. Kemudian sederet nomor langsung dipanggil. Dalam hitungan detik, nada sambung menyapa pendengarannya.

" **Halo, Shuu ada ap—"**

"Ke apartemenku sekarang juga!" perintahnya tegas. Tanpa menunggu lawannya menjawab, panggilang itu diputus sepihak.

Nijimura memperhatikan bayangan wajahnya yang terpantul di kaca.

Sangat merah hingga ke daun telinga.

Sialan. Kalau begini, apa ia sanggup bertatap muka dengan orang itu?

Bunyi bel pintu menyadarkannya kembali ke kenyataan.

"Sial. Kenapa sih ini orang harus tinggal di kamar sebelah?" gerutunya.

Pintu dibuka, di luar sana, Mayuzumi berdiri dengan tampang tak berdosa. "Ada apa?" tanyanya ketus karena merasa waktu malamnya harus terganggu dengan panggilan sang aktor Bengal satu ini.

Nijimura mendecak kesal. Kemudian memberikan foto-foto itu ke tangan Mayuzumi secara paksa. "Maksudnya ini apa? Mau bercanda?"

Kening Mayuzumi berkerut. Ia lalu membalik foto-foto itu.

Iris kelabunya melebar.

Wajahnya merona hingga sangat merah. "A—aku… sepertinya salah ngasih amplop." Desisnya serupa bisikkan sambil menahan malu.

Nijimura menggigit bibir.

Menikmati pemandangan spesial yang mungkin hanya ia dapatkan sekali seumur hidup.

Jarang-jarang lho bisa lihat Mayuzumi yang notabenenya muka pantat panci bersemu merah seperti ini sampai-sampai bisa bikin gula darah Nijimura naik.

Kemeja putih yang dikenakan pemuda kelabu ditari kasar hingga sang pemilik terpojok di dinding. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Nijimura melumat bibir semerah cherry sang lawan hingga ia meleguh berkali-kali.

Merasa napasnya kian pendek, dan tak ada tanda-tanda Nijimura akan melepaskan ciumannya, Mayuzumi terpaksa menendang ulu hati pemuda itu.

"Ow—apa-apaan sih Chihiro?" tanya Nijimura emosi.

Mayuzumi mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan dan menatap bengis sosok di hadapannya. "Dasar, main asal sosor aja. Gatau apa kalau kita ini belum halal?"

"Oh… jadi itu toh maumu sampe ngasih 200 foto-foto kita segala?"

"Emang ya, kalau bibirnya maju pasti otaknya sengklek. Butuh berapa banyak kode lagi sih biar peka?"

Nijimura mengacak kasar rambutnya. "Lagian pakai kode-kode segala. Memangnya aku ini apaan? GTA? Tinggal ngomong aja kok susah banget."

"Kampret. Ini orang gak pernah ngaca apa ya?"

"Hah?"

"Hawa keberadaanku aja jarang kau notis. Apalagi perasaanku?"

Nijimura diam. "Kalau itu ya—"

"Ya apa?"

Langkah mudur diambil begitu lawannya memasang tampang garang.

Mayuzumi maju selangkah.

"Mau apa ka—" ucapan Nijimura terputus ketika pemuda yang menjabat sebagai managernya itu memeluknya langsung.

Si pemilik arang menghembuskan napas panjang kemudian membalas pelukkan Mayuzumi. "Chihiro, siap mengubah namamu jadi Nijimura Chihiro?

"Kau saja yang ubah nama jadi Mayuzumi Shuuzo. Oh iya," Mayuzumi melepas pelukannya kemudian merogoh saku, mengambil sebuah amplop coklat tebal. "Nih, tolong tanda tangani."

"Apaan nih? Surat nikah?"

"Bukan," Mayuzumi menyeringai. "Limaratus foto yang harus kau tanda tangani untuk _fanmeet_ besok."

Nijimura mendengus. "Sialan kau, pantat panci."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, monyong."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Yak ini absurd parah xD dibuat ngebut demi pasangan nista (walau ujung2nya ff ini ga nista)**

 **Selamat ulang tahun abang yang bibirnya agak maju!**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca ff abal ini!**

 **Salam pelangi-mendung,**

 **Hanyo4**


End file.
